


BJs and Whipped Cream

by Youdirtylittlegirl



Category: Markiplier (Youtuber RPF)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, Just Lots and Lots of Fluff, Periods, Pretty much it, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youdirtylittlegirl/pseuds/Youdirtylittlegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BJs and whipped cream, possibly the best combination ever, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	BJs and Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed some fluff, guys, and this just kinda happened.
> 
> Tumblr/Reddit--anepiphanyaway
> 
> Comments keep my soul happy!

Sunshine on a beautiful morning filtered through the curtains in Mark’s bedroom. It shone right across Mark’s back where it lit his tanned skin and gave it a nearly golden tone. He was laying on his belly with his face shoved into the pillow, both arms underneath it with one leg hiked up to the side. The bed was empty next to him, though, and he realized that when he reached over to pull his girlfriend into his arms. He rubbed his eyes and blinked hazily as he sat up slowly.

“Baby?” He called out, his voice rough and muddled with sleep. He didn’t hear a reply, so after a moment of rubbing his eyes he got out of bed, letting the blankets fall into place on the bed as his naked form stretched. His figure really was to die for. His abs rippled and tightened when he raised his arms up and stretched, and his thighs flexed when he raised up on the balls of his feet.

“Honey?”

Still nothing. 

He walked around the bed and saw that the bathroom door was ajar slightly. His brow furrowed and he popped his head in. The sight in front of him made his brows raise with concern. He saw his girlfriend wearing one of his biggest, baggiest t-shirts as she was propped up against the sink with her arms held tight across her stomach and her brows knotted together. He walked over to her quickly, his feet padding across the linoleum. He knelt next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Sweetheart? What’s wrong? How long have you been in here?” 

She moaned out wordlessly in response. 

“Honey, I’m really concerned. What’s the matter, do I need to take you to the hospital?” Mark said, his heart racing as he looked her over. 

She laughed at that, which he supposed was a good sign.

“No Mark…” She mumbled quietly, “It’s just..I started my period in the middle of the night and my cramps were so bad that I thought I was going to throw up, so I came in here.”

Oh.

_Oh._

“Baby, why didn’t you wake me up? I would have went out to get you painkillers or something, or at least came in here with you!” He said, smiling softly at her, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. 

“You looked so comfortable, I just couldn’t…” She moaned, clutching at her stomach. Mark shook his head and sighed. While on his knees, he hooked one arm underneath her knees, and the other under her arms, and she wrapped them around his shoulders, knowing what was about to happen.

He lifted her into his arms easily, and carried her to bed. 

“I’ll be right back, babe. I want you to stay right there, okay?” Mark said, bending down to pick up his sweatpants at the side of the bed. He looked at her and waited until she was curled under a blanket and nodded at him. He smiled and pulled his pants on, leaving them to hang low on his hips, and left the bedroom. He walked down the hallway to the kitchen and yawned again.

He opened the fridge and got out what he needed to make omelettes and began on that while a pot of coffee brewed. There was some fresh fruit cut up in a bowl in the fridge, and after Mark plated the omelettes, he put those into two small bowls before pouring coffee into two mugs. He knew that she liked her coffee extra creamy and extra sweet, and he liked to think that by now he’d mastered it. When he got back to the bedroom, carrying a tray with all of the food, he smiled when he saw her snuggling into his pillow with her face buried in it. 

“Honey, I made breakfast.” He said softly, setting the tray on the nightstand. “I’m gonna grab you some Advil from the bathroom, will that be okay until I can go out later to get you Midol?”

“Yeah babe, that’s fine.” She said, peeling her face away from his pillow with a small, sleepy smile. 

In a moment, he was in bed next to her, and they were enjoying the fruits of his labour. After she ate, she admitted that she felt much better, though her cramps were still bothering her. He pulled her into his arms and reached over her to grab the remote, and started flicking through the channels until she stopped him on Adventure Time. He smiled and laughed, teasing her about how much of a child she was at heart, though that was something that was so precious to him about her. Soon after, though, he felt her breathing even out and deepen, and sure enough when he glanced down, she was sleeping soundly on his chest. His heart warmed at the sight of her and he let one of his thumbs brush down her arm.

As silently and slowly as he could, he slipped out from under her and found a shirt to wear. He would run to the store quickly while she slept, so that she didn’t have to suffer without him, consciously, at least. 

His trip to the store was quick, and he came out with much more than he wanted to get, but he wanted to pamper the love of his life while she was suffering through this. When he got home, she was in the kitchen, looking in the fridge and sighing. 

“Brought you some apple juice, sweetie.” Mark said, knowing what she was looking for. 

“You’re the best, Mark. Seriously. I love you so much.” She sighed, leaning into him when he wrapped his arms around her. He smiled and squeezed her tight once. 

“You’ll be so excited for what I have planned for later, baby.” He said, in a low seductive voice. 

She glanced up at him, confused.

“But Mark...I..we can’t?” She said, tilting her head. 

“Oh, but we can.” He said, reaching into the bag behind him. “BJ’s and whipped cream.”

He held two pints of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream in one hand, and a can of whipped cream in the other, a huge grin splitting his face at the corniness of his own joke.

“Oh my god, Mark.” She cried out with laughter, grabbing a tea towel to smack him with. He laughed and ran around the kitchen trying to avoid her whips and finally just grabbed her and held her in his arms tightly, pressing soft, sweet kisses all over her.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be posting too much this next week. I'm going through some stuff, and I'm also taking a trip to go see my friends and family in my hometown, so don't worry, I've still got plenty of stuff lined up, it just won't be coming out for probably a week.
> 
> I'd also love some ideas about what should come up in this snapshot series next. What do you guys want to see? Let me know in the comments and I'll do my best to try and work as much of it in as possible!


End file.
